User talk:DS9 Forever
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 13:59, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Subsection names As a total aside, when adding links over to MB, can you ensure that the subsection name is "External link" (or "External links" if there is more than one link) rather than "External Link"? I know that the capitalization at the moment is rather inconsistent across the wiki, but we're slowly trying to make things consistent. It's a slow task, but made easier when new additions are in the correct style. :) -- Sulfur 12:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations Hi there. I noticed you have made several contributions to articles here on Memory Alpha. Perhaps you would consider voting for one (or more) of our nominees in the featured article nomination process? If you support an article as one of Memory Alpha's best works, simply put Support along with your reasoning. If you object to an article becoming featured, just put Oppose along with your reasoning. Featured articles help us to showcase the Memory Alpha community's ability and it's only through the participation of users such as yourself that we can get these articles featured. Thanks for your time. Live long and prosper! -- | TrekFan Open a channel 23:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Page numbers When you're adding background notes, could you please add page numbers to the references? This is a relatively new standard on MA which it would be nice for all new contributions to follow. For more information, see Memory Alpha: Cite your sources. Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a reminder to please use page numbers if you have them available. This makes things easier down the track if someone wants to check the citation. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to sound like a broken record, but could you please read the above and acknowledge it? This in regards to the quotes you added to .–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Memory Beta/Tactics Hi, I'm sorry but I can't help you with the cards or Captains of the Tactics series for Memory Beta 'cuz I really don't know a thing about it. Best of luck with your project, though. :) Darth Duranium (talk) 03:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek maps project Hey DS9 Forever. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active contributor on Memory Alpha and Memory Beta, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! Baby name edit on "Kilana" Hey DS9Forever. I noticed you added an edit to the article Kilana about the baby name Arandis being in a baby name book. Judging by your edit to the Arandis article, I'm assuming this was a mistake and should read "Kilana was included..." etc? --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I have reverted your edit as I couldn't be sure. Feel free to re-add it if it was simply a typo. Thanks. --| TrekFan Open a channel 11:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) FA review project Hello fellow huge-fan-of-DS9! I am currently in the process of going through the FA list with a view to bringing the article's statuses up to date as some of them haven't been looked at for over ten years and have changed quite significantly in that time. Consider it a little project of mine. As an established user, I was hoping I could ask you to keep an eye on the Memory Alpha:Featured article reviews page from time to time and perhaps weigh in on any discussions there to help speed up the review process? I'm not asking you to necessarily agree with anything I post there, just trying to encourage discussion on the subject. Thanks in advance. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:16, March 27, 2018 (UTC)